Just STOP!  No
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck tries to get Jade to be nice to Tori with unseccessful results
1. JUST STOP!  NO

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck sighed as Jade kicked Tori off the chair.<p>

"I don't understand why you're so mean to her," Beck said

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Jade commented sarcastically.

"Jade," Beck told her, "Stop. Just stop being mean to her."

"Let me think about that," Jade said, "No."

"She hasn't done anything too you," Beck exclaimed, "She's my friend!"

"This is me not caring," Jade said, "I'm still pissed at her about the other day"

"That was your fault," Beck said, "You embarrassed her."

"And she stole my thunder," Jade said, "It's all about her."

"Oh for **** sake," Beck snapped, "She had a rough day and you made it worse. I acted the way I should. Someone needs to get you under control."

"No," Jade said, "Someone needs to get her under control and you know what if you hadn't acted the way you did in the first place none of this would have happened. I DON'T LIKE VEGA and I won't be nice to her as long as you always side with her"


	2. The Following Day

Jade was sitting at a table in the Asphalt Cafe having lunch. Beck walked over and sat down next to her.

"Looks like you're eating fries," he said

"Your power of observation never ceases to amaze me," Jade said

"Jade listen," Beck began, "We need to talk about this morning. I love you and we've been having some problems lately. We need to work them out."

"Fine," Jade said, "Talk. I'm listening."

"Look you were fighting with Tori," Beck said, "I couldn't... it was getting out of control"

"Beck," Jade told him, "You know I went through a hard time recently. You know that Tori is just as much to blame as I am so why is it always my fault in your mind. Even when I try to be nice to her you time me out"

"You called her stupid," Beck said, "That's not very nice"

"I was trying to say I understand how she's feeling. I'm not good at being nice. I'm trying and I feel like I'm reprimanded at every turn"

"Okay... look I'm sorry hon," he said, "I just am not used to you trying to be nice"  
>Jade brushed a tear away from her eye.<p>

"Don't ever tell anyone," she said, "I have a rep to protect."

"Okay tough girl," Beck said teasing her, "How about I take you to starbucks after lunch"

"You mean ditch class," Jade asked.

"No," Beck said, "The teachers have a PTA meeting so it's a half day. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I got a piece of paper," Jade said, "I used it to blow my nose"

Beck laughed.

"Jade you know," he said, "You really should start taking more pride in yourself"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"I'm serious," Beck said, "You are so beautiful and funny and smart and even nice-"

"I am NOT nice," Jade growled.

"Right. Like I said you are so smart and funny and beautiful and YES nice"

"Don't call me nice," Jade said, "Nice people get hurt"

"Now that's just your past trying to control you," Beck said

"No. That's my boyfriend trying to analyze me," Jade said.

"Jade I'm not trying to analyze you. I'm just saying that you need a little bit of control in your life to gain confidence if nothing else"

"What is so appealing to you about control anyway," Jade asked.

"I just want you to be a happier person," Beck said.

"You know... when you got mad at me I started cutting again. I stopped after a couple of days but it hurt so bad I had to cut. I thought you had stopped loving me"

"JADE I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU," he told her firmly, "I may not like what you do but you are my girlfriend and you are the one that I love. As for the cutting **please **don't ever do something that dangerous again. I am sorry I got mad at you but I definitely did not think it would go that far. I love you Jade"

"I love you too," Jade said, "But I'm still mad at you about the other day"

"Jade... I really didn't mean any harm by that," Beck said, "I really didn't realize how out of control the situation would get. I DO love you"

"Fine," Jade said, "I guess I forgive you"

"Thank you babe," he said kissing her.

"DON'T call me babe," she growled.

"Okay JADEY WADY," he teased.

"I'm gonna JADEY WADY YOU," she snapped and he laughed


End file.
